How Percephone and Hades Met
by wascilywuby03
Summary: Hades and Percephone are going to Zeus's party. Little do they know it's the beginning of the king and queen of the underworld.


"Zeus, are you seriously inviting me to another one of your narcissistic parties just to show how rich you are?"

Hades, the God of the underworld, has had just about enough of this conversation.

"But, Hades! Almost all the gods and goddesses will be there. Maybe you can finally fix your relationship with Artemis?" The God of lightning has been trying to convince Hades to go to this enormous party Zeus enjoys hosting for himself for the past 50 years, and not once has Hades partaken in any of them.

"Gods, please don't bring up Artemis. She has wanted to impale me with arrows since we last talked. I definitely do not want to go to a party just to fix my relationship with her. Just please stop talking to me about your party. I have souls to manage."

Hades hung up the phone before Zeus could get another word in. That's enough socializing for the next couple days, Zeus remarked. He takes a sigh and settles down in his solemn environment when he receives a text from his phone.

Text from AnnoyingOne: Persephone will be there.

Maybe Hades could do with some socialization for a change. He set his phone down on his bed and leapt up to find something to wear to the party.

"Arteemiss." Persephone complained. "You sure this dress doesn't make me look like a nymph?

Artemis, the Goddess of the moon, and Persephone, the Goddess of the spring, were at Persephone's apartment getting ready for Zeus's party.

"Honestly Kore, you could look nice in anything. Are you trying to impress anybody? Artemis remarked.

Artemis was going in a purple chiffon dress and a leather jacket. She never left without some sort of combat boots on, though these ones sparkled.

Persephone was still trying to decide what she was even going to wear. This would be the first party of Zeus's that she'll be going to as well as being in the presence of so many gods at one avenue. She attempted wearing a Navy blue dress with a cutout in the back. The dress didn't flatter her round face or her blond hair and blue eyes. She took off the dress and put on a black t shirt.

"Noo I'm not. Just have no idea what to where. Help?" Persephone asked.

Artemis got up from Persephone's bed and went into her closet. A few seconds later she appeared with a white maxi dress that flowed everywhere on Artemis's arms. She also held white heels and a red shawl.

"These will look amazing on you!" Artemis exclaimed, shoving the clothes into Persephone's arms. "Get dressed! We have no time to waste." Persephone enters the bathroom to change and walks back out a moment later.

Her blond locks fell elegantly onto her shoulders. "Artemis thank you. This seriously looks amazing." she gave Artemis a hug. "No problem, Kore. Now let's go get drunk at Zeus's party!"

Artemis started racing out the door with Persephone not too far behind her. "Maybe just one drink please!" she exclaimed.

"One drink, please" Hades told the bartender. "A Hades temptation cocktail."

"Ok. I'll get right on that." replied the bartender.

The party was as boring as he thought. When he arrived at the door of Zeus's party, he was greeted by Poseidon.

"Perseus couldn't come unfortunately." he had said. They had a conversation while glancing over people casually entering the party.

Poseidon looked startled, then angered when he pointed and exclaimed. "Who the hell invited Odysseus!" Hades chuckled and eventually the moved on to talk with the other gods, but nothing interesting came up in conversation.

He eventually made his way to the edge of the place where the bar was. He's been sitting there for 20 minutes now, just observing the atrocity he thought was entire occasion. Everyone was dressed way differently than himself.

He wore a black tuck, white undershirt, and a red tie. Very typical and an obvious choice, but he was glad he didn't look like Zeus, that wore every color on the planet on his outfit. Such an eyesore.

After finishing his drink, he decided it was probably time he headed home. He was making his way to the doors when they suddenly opened and two women walked out. He realized with a thump in his heart that it was Artemis and...Persephone.

Artemis exclaimed, "We are here to party!" and ran straight to the dance floor, leaving Persephone alone at the entrance.

She was the spotlight in his eyes, illuminating everything around her. The red shawl around her arms contrasted her white dress and blond hair. He accidently caught her diamond eyes and before he knew it, he was walking over to her with no plan. He just remembered he had a heart as it was beating a million times a second.

He stood about 2 feet away from her, figuring out what to say. He just gathered up the courage to talk to her when Apollo pulled Hades away from her.

"Hades what was that? You looked like you were at some middle school dance, man. Get a grip, and talk to her."

"You don't get it Apollo. She puts Aphrodite to shame."

That's exactly what he thought when he look at her. It wasn't just the blush, or highlighter, or mascara, or foundation. The way she held herself showed confidence and beauty. The way she would brush back her hair when it would cling to her scalp. Even when she spoke, she spoke with genuinity. She was the polar opposite of cold Hades. All he had was his dog, Cerberus, and the souls that ran down the River Styx. He couldn't compare to her.

neither gods noticed Aphrodite was just around the corner listening in. "Excuse me!" Aphrodite was furious and stomped off on her stilettos.

Hades finished talking with Poseidon and gained the courage to talk to Persephone again. He turned to walk back but Persephone was talking with Eros, the God of love. Persephone was laughing at something he said.

Hades felt a pang of jealousy and decided he should just go home. He took a longing glance at Persephone before looking at Eros. What is he doing? He pondered.

Eros accompanied Persephone to the bar, arm around hers. He ordered two drinks, but when Persephone turned around, he slipped something in one of them.

He spiked her drink! He could not let this happen. He raced over to Eros and pinned him against the wall.

"What do you think your doing, Eros." Hades said in a calm, collective voice.

Eros, on the other hand, was stammering over his words. "h-hey Hades! G-good ol' pal of mine! Whatever do you mean?"

Persephone was trying to take Hades off of Eros. "Hades, what are you doing? He was just getting me a drink."

"How about you tell that to Eros over here. Let's see what was in your pocket a second ago?"

beads of sweat were started to form on the love God's s head. His eyes are constantly darting from thing to thing, trying to think of something to say. "I don't have to prove anything to you death boy. Let me and Persephone be."

Hades had flames in his eyes. He reached into Eros's front coat pocket and held out a small bag of tablets.

"You slipped this into her drink. Don't try to defend yourself. I caught you red-handed."

Eros snatched the bag of tablets back. His eyes were still avoiding Hades's stern gaze. "This is anxiety medication. Honestly, who would believe you, Hades. Why are you here? Go back to the underworld and talk with the souls or your dog or whatever. Nobody even likes you.

Hades was taken back. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to like, but it still uncalled for from the love God.

Persephone didn't take crap from anybody. She had her arms raised, her red shawl falling to the floor. Her hair flying behind her.

"But I do, Eros." Her hands started to glow with pink and then green. The glow turned into vines with pink roses growing around it. Everywhere the vines went it attached to Eros and pinned him against wall.

Persephone put her hands down, the glow from them fading. "I'll let Aphrodite get you out of that mess herself. Don't bother me or Hades again.

Eros called after her. "W-wait. Persephone! Aphrodite made me do it! Please, it's not my fault! Eros kept struggling against the vines wrapped around him.

Persephone turned back to him. "Well that's more of a reason for her to get you out of those vines."

She turned and grabbed Hades's arm "Let's go, Hades. I'm done with parties."

Hades was just held in admiration, but snapped out of it when Persephone grabbed his arm to beckon him to come with her.

They both never noticed that everyone at the party had stopped and was looking at them.

Artemis was very drunk, he leather jacket on the ground somewhere. Zeus was also intoxicated, being held up by Apollo.

Hades and Persephone, arm and arm, walked through the crowd of Gods and Goddesses. Total silence. It was known then, to not mess with the king and queen of the underworld.


End file.
